Final Pranks Are the Worst
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Cye gets arrested for the murder of Ully, and Kento knows he didn't set this one up... is it a prank or not?


T: Final Pranks Are the Worst

Note: Follows "It's Time for Rowen's Turn" dedicated to Fancy Face and Ki-Ball…**First attempt at using Talpa and the Warlords!! **

Mia watched from her computer as Cye nervously walked through the house.  Ever since Rowen had been pranked the teen had been nervous.  No one had come forward to say he pulled the prank but everyone knew it was Kento.  During the past two weeks Mia had lost 3 doors, a mattress, and a boat, and she had really liked that little boat.

She was brought out her musings when Kento walked by.  The teen went downstairs and Mia decided to get back to work.

Kento walked into the room where the others were sitting and flinched when Sage's eyes (yes both eyes) meant his.  He didn't want to tell them he wasn't going to pull anymore pranks, not after Rowen had almost died.  That had scared him… he didn't want any of them hurt with the pranks.  He knew he couldn't come forward and admit it.  There was no reason that he couldn't, he just couldn't face them.  And if he said he wasn't going to prank Cye then they would know for sure it was him.

Rowen had fully recovered and moved over on the couch he was sitting on to let Cye sit down.  Ryo was playing some random video game, while Sage had been reading before he had started to glare at Kento.  Rowen turned back to what he was reading after Kento found a seat in the back of the room, as far away from Sage as he could get.

"Rowen, where now?" Ryo asked.

"Turn left." Rowen told him after glancing down for a second.  Ryo needed someone to guide him through the game he was playing and Rowen had volunteered.  No one had been able to beat the game yet and they had resorted to having one of them read the cheats out loud while someone played.

The calmness of the day was shattered when sirens sounded and came up the driveway. Everyone glanced at each other and Mia came downstairs.  There was a sudden knock at the door.  Mia went over and opened it, revealing two police.

"May we come in?" one of them asked.

"Yes." Mia said, and allowed the police into the room.  The Ronins glanced at each other, confusion on everyone's face.

"Kento?" Sage asked softly.

"I didn't do anything." He answered.

The police walked over to Cye staring at him the whole time.  The Torrent barer looked very nervous.

"Cye Mouri?" one of them asked.

Cye nodded.

The officer held out a piece of paper.

"We have a warrant for your arrest for the murder of Ully Yamato." The other officer said and flipped Cye around throwing cuffs on the startled boy.

"What?" Kento said and stood, along with the others. 

"There must be some mistake!" Mia shouted.

"No sorry none, now if you don't move out of our way we'll need to arrest you for interfering in our arrest." 

The police led Cye outside and to the squad car.  The other Ronins followed the cops outside and Kento meant Cye's fear filled eye before the boy was pushed into the car.  Everyone watched as the car drove away.

*** 

(in the Dynasty)

Talpa and the Warlords watched the whole scene unfold on the viewer.  

"So Torrent is no longer going to be allowed to be free?" Talpa muttered.

This was certainly worth future thought.

*** 

"This can't be real!" Kento yelled.

"Kento calm down." Mia said and went to call someone, she put the phone on speaker phone so they could all hear.

Ully's father answered, and they would all hear sadness in his voice.

"Is Ully ok?" Mia asked.

"How dare you ask us such a question?!  You know that Cye Mouri killed my son!" the man said before breaking down.

"There's no way Cye would have done anything like that." Ryo said.

The only answer from the other side was someone slamming down the phone.

"So what do we do?" Sage asked.  Every one was confused and nervous.

Mia picked up the phone and dialed another number, "I'm calling a lawyer." she explained.

That night Kento was unable to sleep, he for some strange reason felt that this was his fault.

*** 

The next morning everyone went down to the jail to see Cye.  Kento could tell everyone had, had trouble sleeping.

*** 

Cye paced the length of the jail cell.  He **really** didn't like it there and didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

When Mia and the others came in he immediately walked to the door and glanced once at the cop that was with them.

Kento seemed overly nervous and quickly walked to the bars, "How are you doing Cye?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I guess." The teen answered nervously.

"Well I know you didn't do it."

"You do know Cye could get the death chair for this." Someone said when he came into the room.

Kento looked utterly scared now.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked.

"Most defiantly.  I don't think he's ever leaving this jail."

"Can I speak to Cye alone for a second?" Kento asked.

Everyone nodded and went to the far edge of the jail.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine.  But I do have one question for you." Cye told him.

"What's that?"

"Did you prank the others?" Cye asked.

Kento paused for a second than nodded, "Yeah I did."

"Did you just say you pranked us?" Ryo asked coming over.

"Yeah." Kento said, getting confused.

"That's all we needed to hear." Mia said with a somewhat smile.

A door opened and a young boy ran in.  Ully smiled at a started Kento.  At the same time one of the officers released Cye.

"Sorry Kento." Cye said.

"You mean?" Kento asked.

"It was all a prank, organized by Mia." Rowen told him.

"We were all in on it." Sage told him.

"But…" Kento started.

"I decided to pull it after your last one almost killed Rowen, someone needed to show you not all pranks are fun." Mia told him.

"Can we go home now?" Cye asked.

"Yeah." Mia said and led the group outside.  They piled into the jeep and went home.

*** 

(in the Dynasty) 

Talpa was happy, very happy, so happy in fact he wasn't watching the viewer anymore.  Dias was however and watched as the reason Talpa was so happy turned out to be nothing more than a prank.  Then to his horror Talpa realize just what had happened too.  The Dynasty shook with his anger.

****************************************************************************************

So what does everyone think?  I may do a prank for the Warlords… not to sure at this point, I may have to stop posting on ff.n for a while (see my bio for reason)

I own only a little Sage plant!


End file.
